Colors of life only in Togetherness
by ConfidentGirl22
Summary: A holi gift to all my friends out there... happy holi friends, a romantic one short on the love of couples and cid family...


_Welcome to my new story, a gift to all of you for holi, happy holi to you friends… I hope u enjoy this new fic from my side.. enjoy with CID on holi… happy Holi…._

**Colors of life only in Togetherness**

the situation is:

Abhirika are married, dareya are married, rajvi are engaged and it's a day before holi…..

ACP sir wanted every1 to celebrate holi in his house..

he has given the responsibility to rajvi to decorate the house, as everyone from the CID fraternity was to come to ACP's house for Holi..

The scene going on…

Rajvi are arguing, as to what colur should be chosen for decoration..

Dareya arguing to finalize the menu..

And u knw what abhijit sir is doing?

well he got a very beautiful dream this morning, so he's planning to surprise tarika with something.. and tarika… well she's planning to break a news to her beloved husband abhi.. lets guess what would be the news..

read on to enjoy…

_**Rajvi**_

**Rajat:** Purvi dear dekho, pink and red colur thoda girly hai, hum CID ke liye nahi suit karega, hum kuch aur sonchte..

Purvi: aap hamesha aise hi karte ho rajat sir! ( she calls him sir when she's afraid of loosing an argument.

**Rajat:**Sir? arey purvi.. gussa kyun horahi ho? dekho sach hi to hai, jaise army ka colur green hota, police ka khakee colur.. waise CID ka blue lete hain, par red and pinky nahi..

**Purvi: **haan Sir.. kyunki ap atleast junior samajh ke baat maan le, par aap to aap hain.. nahi sunenge. kyun red and pink girly kyun hai? abhi sir kabhi kabhi pink shirt pehente hain na and Daya sir wears a Maroon shirt over black trousers..

**Rajat**: wo baat alag hai purvi my dear..

**Purvi**: nahi hu mae apki dear.. mujhe baat hi nahi karni aapse, jaiyye mae naraz hu..

**Rajat:** dekho my love, Red and pink to bilkul bhi nahi..

**Purvi**: ap dekhiye Sir, white and blue to no ways…

Both angry and wasting time,ek doosre ko back dikha karke khade hojaate hain..

Here our beloved Dareya are no different…

Same thing

**Daya:** Hum chatpata menu rakhte hain..

**Shreya:** bilkul nahi, saara menu chatpata hoga to health kharab hogi..

**Daya:** ab sb log tumlogo ki tarah health conscious to nahi hote na, kisi ko bhoot ni chada itni dieting ka..

**Shreya:** accha sab aap jaise bhi to nahi hote na, jisko khane ke siwa kuch aur bhi soojhta ho..

**Daya:** matlab kya hai tumhara ke mae bas khata hi rehta hu?

**Shreya:** UMMMM mera matlab wo nhi tha.. par aap ko to accha khaana hi chahye..

**Daya:** arey tum bewajah ladayi kar rahi ho.

**Shreya:** apka matlab hai ke, mae hi ladayi karti hu..

**Daya: **arey Mrs. Daya aisi baat nahi hai, aap samjhiye to sahi, festivals me hi to khaate hain na chatpata..

**Shreya:** aap to aise bolrahe ke mae ghar pe cook hi nahi karti, mae naraz hu apse..

**Daya:** arey, apko hi haq hai kya naraz hone ka, mujhe bhi shauq nahi hai, jaiyye maine bhi baat nahi karni apse..

Abhirika getting ready at their home, since abhijit was on a mission, and ACP sir wanted his eldest son to rest, he was not assgned any responsibilty..

**Abhijit:** tarika ye white and red combo wali saree pehno na plzz..

**Tarika:** abhi maine ye offwhite frock nikala hai na…

**Abhijit:** my love, ye saree me ek dum sexy lagti ho tum..

**Tarika:** abhi apko to romance hi soojht hai hamesha..

**Abhijit:** jiski biwi itni hot ho, wo to romance hi karega na..

He starts walking towards tarika..

**Tarika: **abhijit galti mat karna paas aane ki mujhe ready hona hai..

Abhijit catches her, pushes her to the wall..

**Tarika:** abhi chodo na, bohat kaam hai late hojayenge hum in a low voice..

Abhijit pins her hands up. kisses her on her right cheek,

tarika closes her eyes…

And again kisses on left cheek, tarika shivers lightly, abhijit moves his lios near her right ear and bites it slowly and in a very seductive tone..

**Abhijit:** mrs Abhjit apko to ye red and white saree hi pehen na hoga , warna apke ye pati apse naraz hojayenge..

Tarika pushes, him and shows a thumbs down and says: na baat karo na sahi..

she runs away

**Abhijit sighing**: ap to kuch bhi pehenlo ek dum sunder lagti hainn..

then abhijit goes down and sits watching tv..

after 20 mins.

**Tarika:** abhijit! abhijit! zara yahan to aao na..

Abhijit dashed off.. thinking :jaane kya hua ise…

**Tarika**:abhijit, yahan aiyye..

**Abhijit:** araha hu jaan..

He goes running towards the room. And remains shockk..

Tarika seeing him like dis, laughs,

Abhijit comes out of his trance..

**Tarika:** yahan aiyye meri thodi si help kardijiye na.

**Abhijit:** kaisi help, aur tum to ye saree nahi pehen ne wali thi na jaan.

Tarika comes near abhi puts her arms around abhi's neck and **says**: abhi ap mera pyar ho, my love, my dearest husband apki khwahish ko mana kaise karskti hu bhala.

**Abhijit:** arey waah meri biwi to ek dum romantic hai, accha batao kya help krna hai..

**Tarika:** abhi ye ye,

**Abhijit:** kya hua boliye na jaan, apke liye to jaan hazir hai..

**Tarika:** aisi baatein kyun karte hain aap.

**Abhijit:** accha sorry, bolo kya help krna hai?

**Tarika:** bht din hue saree pehne hue, meri to practice hi khatm hogayi hai, shreya hoti to help kara deti, par mae kisse kahu ab? Aur upar se ye blouse ki dor bandhti hi nahi..

**Abhijit:** tensn wali kya baat hai, mae help kardeta hu.

**Tarika:** apko aata hai saree baandhna?

**Abhijit:** haan yad hai na rajvi ki engagmnt se pehle chote sa girls get together me humlog saree baandh aaye the na?.

**Tarika:** haan aplog bhi na ekdum shaitan hai..

Abhijit slowly, takes his hands near to tarika's neck..

Tarika becomes alert. And closes her eyes..

Abhijit ties the dor of tarika's blouse and bends his face and kisses her lightly..

**Tarika shivers:** abhi aap kya kar rahe hain..

**Abhijit:** apki help..

Then he takes the saree which is shabbily tied up..

He moves, take a round and tuck it in the peticoat,. Leaves some for the pleats, and make a pallu and put it on her sholuder..

Moves again make the pleats and tuck in..

And den hugs tarika again from backside..

**Abhijit: **tarika jee ankhe kholiye, apka kaam hogaya hai,.

Tarika opens her eyes..

**Abhijit:** hogaya na kaam,,?

**Tarika:** thanx abhi, mae touch up karleti..

**Abhijit:** mae karta hu na..

He puts a pin to the pallu..

Then takes jewllery, mangalsutra puts dem on slowly..

Then her bangles، puts in all the bangles and kisses tarika's hands..

In all dis tarika is blushing, shivering and biting her lips..

**Abhijit:** tarika apne honth mat kaato, warna aaj mae tumhe holi party me jaane nahi doonga..

Tarika stops biting her lips and asks in a low voice.

**Tarika:** kyun abhijit?

**Abhijit: **tumko bohat saara pyar karne ka mann karta, bata dun kitna?

**Tarika:** accha chalo abhi,, late horaha..

**Abhijit:** incmplete hai apki beauty..

**Tarika:** kaise..

Abhijit picks up vermillion box and opens it. Seeing that tarika closes her eyes..

Abhiit applies it and kisses her forehead..

And then takes her maang tikka, puts it in place..

**Abhijit:** ab lagrahi ho na meri beautiful wife, completely ready..

Tarika looks in the mirror..

She was looking stunning..

Read and white combo saree, a simple ruby set, a thick vermillion in hair, a maang tikka.

**Abhijit:** abhi bhi apki beauty incomplete hai..

**Tarika:** kya hua, she starts seeing herself in mirror..

Abhijit, grabs her and bang, kisses her on her lips..

Tarika is shocked, but responds back,

When they break apart, tarika is scarlet..

**Abhijit:** ab hogayin ap beautiful, ye natural blush.

**Tarika:** accha ji, ab chalein, ap to hamesha bs romance hi soncho..

They lock the door and start in car and go to ACP's house..

Here in ACP's house..

Salunkhe sir sees an angry couple..

Guess wich one..

Ohh yes rajvi..

**Salunkhe: to rajvi:** kya hua baccho, decoration abhi nahi hua..

Nobody of them answer..

**Salunkhe again: **purvi kya hua beta..

**Purvi:** kuch nahi, ap apne damad se puchiye.

**Salunkhe smiles:** accha mere damad ya tumhare hone wale husband se..

**Rajat:** salunkhe sir, aap hi apni beti se puchiye..

**Salunkhe:** arey purvi batao beta kya hua, dekho warna wo ACP mujhe hi taunt marega, ke tumse ek kaam nahi hosaka..

**Purvi:** salunkhe sir, mae chahti hu ke decoration red and pink ho..

**Salunkhe:** to problem kya hai beta, accha combination hai na..

**Rajat:** problem kya hai? Problem ye hai ke pink and red girly hai, mae chahta hu ke blue and white combo ho..

**Salunkhe:** ye combo bhi accha hai,.

**Purvi:** ap kiski side hain ye decide karlein pehle..

**Salunkhe:** arey meri beti naraz hogayi..

**Purvi:** aap jab kisi aur ki side lenge to aisa hi hoga.

**Rajat:** dekha sir, ab mae koi aur hogaya. Huhhh.

**Salunkhe:** arey beta lado mat, chalo dosti karo.. Hand shake, hum kuch sonchte hain..

Rajvi shake hand, rajat holds hand gently and for long both are looking in each other's eyes..

**Salunkhe interupting..:** humlog light blue and light pink combo use krte, dono ki half half choice complete..

**Rajvi together:** ye to humne soncha nahi..

**Salunkhe: **chalo decorators se kaam karwao..

Salunkhe goes off to see some other work...

Here rajvi..

**Rajat:** Iam sorry purvi..

**Purvi:** ab bhi naraz hu apse. Ni baat krni,.

**Decorators ask:** sir, madam kaunsa colur use karein..

**Rajat:** pink and blue.

**Decorators:** combo to bohat accha hai...

**Rajvi:** aap ye kaam kardijiye, hum aate hain..

They walk off..

Purvi tries to go fastly...

Rajat grabs her hand she turns, he gives a push towards himself..

Purvi, who's freely walking, is shocked and comes towards rajat and crashes on his chest..

**Purvi:** aap kya kar rahe hain sir?

Rajat puts his hands on purvi's waist..

**Rajat:** pehle ye sir bolna band kro..

**Purvi: **sir plz koi dekhlega..

Rajat traces a finger over her cheek..

Purvi shivers..

**Purvi: **sir plz..

Rajat takes his face near purvi..

**Rajat:** sir bolna band kro..

**Purvi: **kya bolun phir..

**Rajat:** pehle kya bolti thi aap.

**Purvi:** rajatttt..

**Rajat:** thats like a good girl my love.. Mujhe naraz nahi ho na?

**Purvi:** naraz to hu..

**Rajat:** accha dekhte hain aur kitne der narazi..

Rajat moves his face more closer..

Closer and closer.

He tries to kiss purvi on lips..

Purvi sharmajati hai,.

And she hides herself in his hard built chest..

Rajat smiles satisfied..

**Rajat:** mujhse naraz mat raho,plz mujhse saha nahi jaata.

**Purvi:** apse naraz rahu to meri jaan hi nikal jaaye.

**Rajat:** shhhh! Aise nahi bolte.. He kisses on her head..

**Purvi:** apse naraz ho hi nahi sakti mae.

**Rajat:** dats like a good girl.. Ummmah on her cheek..

**Purvi shivers:** chodiye na...

**Rajat: **ek to tum itni door door se engagemnt ke baad se rehrahi ho tum..

**Purvi:** sharm aati hai..

**Rajat:** humse kaisi sharm..

Rajat hugs her tightly..

**Somebody coughs..** Uhhu uhhu..

They both break apart blushing..

**Daya:** kya kar rahe ho tum dono..

**Rajat: **kuch nahi sir.. Wo wo.

**Daya:** mujhe pata hai..kaam hogaya.

**Purvi:** haan sir, wo decoration ka hogaya,

Aplogon ne decide kiya menu..

**Daya angry, :** wo apni behen se pucchlena..

He goes off..

**Rajat to purvi:** inhe kya hogaya.

Suddnly daya hears salunkhe sir's voice..

**Salunkhe:** daya bacche zara idhar to aana..

**Daya:** haan sir boliye..

**Salunkhe:** menu decide hogaya?

**Daya:** shreya se puchlena.

**Salunkhe:** tum dono me bhi ladayi hui..?

**Daya:** maine nahi ki ladayi,, shreya ne ki.

**Salunkhe:** chalo mere sath..

He takes him to shreya..

Shreya is sulking **talking to herself:** kabhi meri baat nahi sunte hain, aaj itna dil se ready hui thi, phr bhi tareef hi ni ki, ulta ladayi krli..

**Salunkhe: **shreya beta...

Shreya turns sees daya with salunkhe..

**Salunkhe:** kya hua beta.. Menu decide hua?

**Shreya:** nahi ap daya se puchlena..

**Salunkhe:** kya decide kiya tum dono ne?

**Shreya: **mae healthy snacks ki baat kar rahi thi, aur ye sirf chatpata nd all bolrahe..

**Salunkhe:** arey to festivals pe chatpata hi khate na.

**Shreya:** to ap bhi daya ki side, huhh all men are the same..

**Salunkhe:** arey nahi beta..

**Shreya:** to phir?

**Salunkhe:** dekho. Hum snacks healthy type rakhlete, fruit salad, pani puri n all.

**Shreya:** pani puri bhi to chatpata hai na?

**Salunkhe:** matlab ye beta ke blend of two rakhlete..

**Daya:** mae bhi to yahi bolraha tha..

**Shreya:** ap bs chatpata bolrahe the.

**Salunkhe: **arey lado mat.. Ab problem solve. Chalo jaao waise bhi apki info ke liye already maine boldiya ke blend of health and chatpata karna hai..

Chalo dono dosti karo..

He goes off.

Here **daya to shreya:** shreya suno.

Shreya goes..

**Daya:** suno to shreya..

**Shreya:** kyun sunu? Ap bht kharab hain..

**Daya: **arey wo kyun?

**Shreya:** ap kabhi meri baat nahi sunte, aur...

**Daya:** aur kya?

**Shreya:** aur maine apke liye ye blue dress pehna, aur aapne dekha bhi nahi..

**Daya:** arey kyun nahi kiya notice.

**Shreya:** kuch bola kyun nahi phir?

**Daya:** wo isliye ke mae control kar raha tha.

**Shreya:** kyun.?

**Daya:** kyunki is dress me dekhkar mera mann karta hai, tumhe lejaun apne sang chura ke saara din pyar karta rahu..

He tries to hug shreya,,

Shreya walk away..

Daya grabs her and hugs her tightly.

**Daya:** i love u my love.. Tum meri zindagi ho.. I love you sooo much,, thanx meri zindagi me aake..

**Shreya:** thanx to apko bolna hai mujhe, ap jistarha mujhse pyar karte hain.. I love u tooo daya.

**Again a cough.. Uhhu uhh**.

They break apart..

**Daya:** abhijit tum?

**Abhijit:** haan bhai mae, aur ye kya hamesha romance..

**Daya: **accha mae zyada karta hu ya tum?

Tarika blush..

**Shreya: **tarika u are looking angelic.. Lagta hai bht specially ready hui ho, raaz kya hai batao..

**Tarika: **arey aisa koi raaz nahi bd me bataungi..

**Shreya:** chalo purvi ke paas chalte,

They both go off..

After sometime.. All come..

Sachin and devyana, freddy and manisha, acp sir, dcp and family.. Vivek , sb aate hain..

Acp sir takes a mike..

**Acp: **ap sb ko holi ki hardik shubkaamnayen..

**Every1: **apko bhi sir..

Sb enjoy start krte hain.. Takes colurs and put it on each other.

**Abhirika to each other**..: bohat bore horaha hai..

Chalo koi dance performance karte hain..

Kaunse song pe..?

They decide a song.. Take daya nd shreya and rajvi to side.. And plan n all..

Then take a mike and **announce.** Ap sbke liye holi ka hamari ore se ek pyara sa tohfa..

**Tarika thinking**: kaise karu mae dance.. Mujhse ni hoga, abhi ko to surprise dena tha, ab bolungi to mood off hoga mera hi..

**Abhijit thinking:** shit ye maine kya kardiya.. Ab kaise mana karu tarika ko, agar wo sapna already sach hogaya ho to, tarika pblm me hogi..

Tarika comes near **abhi and says:** abhi, thoda sa chakkar araha hai, please kya mae dance na karu to koi pblm hai..

**Dareya and rajvi become alert.**. Kya hua tarika?

**Tarika:** thoda stressd out feel kr rahi..

**Dareya:** ok rest krlo,

**To abhi:** abhi khayal rakho, hum manage krlenge...

Tarika and abhi sit in audience..

They start the song and dance..

_Rang barse bheege chunar wali, rang barse  
Are kaine maari pichkaari tori bheegi angiya  
O rangrasia rangrasia, ho  
Rang barse bheege chunar wali, rang barse..._

Sone ki thaali main jona parosa  
Are, sone ki thaali main jona parosa  
Haan, sone ki thaali main jona parosa  
Are, khaye gauri ka yaar balam tarse rang barse  
Holi hai!  
O, Rang barse bheege chunar wali, rang barse...

Launga ilaichi ka, are launga ilaichi ka  
Launga ilaichi ka? Haan  
Are launga ilaichi ka beeda lagaya  
Haan, launga ilaichi ka beeda lagaya  
Chabe gauri ka yaar, balam tarse  
Holi hai!  
O, Rang barse bheege chunar wali, rang barse...

Are, bela chameli ka sez bhichhaya  
Bela chameli ka, sez bhichhaya  
Are, bela chameli ka sez bhichhaya  
Haan, bela chameli ka sez bhichhaya  
Soye gauri ka yaar, balam tarse  
Holi hai!  
O, Rang barse bheege chunar wali, rang barse...

After the dance all are discussing, about the food and decoration..

**Sachin and devyana: **arey bht accha hai na decoration..

**Frenisha:** haan ek dum accha hai..

After a long tiring day,

All sit together in acp's house only..

**Acp to salunkhe:** sb bohat acche se hogaya na..

**Salunkhe:** haan sb ekdum perfect tha.

**Abhijit: **haan sir,

**Acp: **tarika kaisa feel kr rahi ho ab?

**Salunkha:** kya hua meri gudia ko?

**Tarika: **arey sir, kuch nahi bs thakan ki wajah se thodi si chakkar agayi thi..

**Tarika thinking: **kal tak pata chal jayega ke kya baat hai..

**Acp:** chalo ab sb apne apne ghar jaao, kal tym pe ajana... 8.30 sharp..

**Vivek to freddy:** sir, hamesha kaam kyun krna padta hai?

**Freddy**: kyunki kaam bohat zaroori hai..

All go off to home..

Rajvi in rajat's car..

**Rajat:** purvi tumne mujhe holi ka gift hi nahi diya..

**Purvi:** aur kya gift, apse narazgi khatm krdi, usse bada kya gft chahye..?

**Rajat:** sab husband and wife ek doosre ko gft dete hain..

**Purvi: **abhi bane kahan hain husbnd wife.

**Rajat: **accha jao, ab mae naraz hu..

Purvi smiles evilly..

And goes near and puts her head on his chest..

**Purvi: **sorry. Accha bataiyye apko kya gft chahye..

**Rajat:** de sakogi tum, jo bhi puchu?

**Purvi: **chahe jaan maanglein..

**Rajat:** bakwas na karo..

**Purvi: **accha boliye na sorry.

**Rajat:** aj apna aap mujhe dedo.

Purvi jerks free..

**Purvi:** ye theek nahi hai, rajat ap jaante hain...

**Rajat:** to phir ua wish..

Purvi thinks..

**Purvi: **jaisa ap thk samjhein,

Rajat stops the car, takes purvi's face in his hands and** says:** my love, uska jab waqt ayega wo hojayega. Mae to ek choti si kiss ki baat kr raha tha..

Purvi leans in and kiss him on his lips..

Rajat astonished..

But he responds back..

After they break apart..

**Purvi hids herself in his arms, and says:** i love u sooo much..

**Rajat:** i love u too my love, holi ka sbse accha gft mila mujhe..

Dareya and Abhirika in a car:

**Shreya whispering to tarika:** tumne bola nahi, apni beauty ka raaz..

**tarika:** aaj abhijit ne ready karwaya..

**shreya:** waah bhai waah, abhijit sir ko ye bhi aata hai, daya to kabhi nahi karte..

**Daya to abhijit:** kya gift diya tune tarika ko?

**Abhijit:** thodi der me sabko pata chal jayega..

**Abhijit has made a plan:** texted everyone to reach duo house at 11 pm sharp.

laughing they reach home..

abhirika room:

**Tarika:** abhijit ap mujhe kya gift derahe hain holi ka?

**abhijit:** tum kya gift derahi ho?

**tarika: **pehle aap do..phir mae sonchungi..

**abhijit: **pehle tum do…

**tarika:** pehle aap, warna mae apna gft doongi hi nahi..

**Abhijit:** accha apka gift hamare room se attached wale room me hai.. aap jaao mae abhi aaya..

**tarika: **room me?

**abhijit:** haan jaao to.

tarika walks in to the room..

the lights are off…

she switches on the lights and is awestruck..

ye sab..

what she sees was a dream come true..

two baby cots, pink and blue combo paint, all toys of both girl and boy.. she was shock..

**tarika thinking:** abhijit ko kaise pata chala..

abhijit comes and hugs her from behind..

**abhijit**: gift accha laga?

**tarika: **abhi ye sab? matlab?

**abhijit: **tarika ye mera sapna hai, tumhe ise sach karna hai..

tarika turns around..

**tarika: **abhi apka itna sunder sapna already sach hochuka..

**abhijit: **matlab… tum sach me mamma banne…..

**tarika: **haan my dear husband, ye sach hai, aap papa banne wale hain.. aur usse bhi badi baat ye hai ke, do babies ek sath hume mamma papa banane wale hain..

**abhijit**: matlab mera sapna ekdum sach..

abhijit hugs tarika with all his love and passion..

**abhijit:** tarika kya ye sach hai?

**tarika:** haan my love..

they both are enjoying their company…

in Dareya room..

(remember abhirika and dareya do not marry on same day due to some circumstances and daya being on a long mission)

**daya: **shreya, tum mujhe kya gift derahi ho holi ka?

**shreya:** aap kya gift derahe hain..

**daya:** mera pyaar hi sabse bada gift hai..

**shreya: **to phir mera pyaar bhi ek gift hi hai. waise apko kya chahye..

**Daya:** tumhe kya chahye..

**shreya:** mujhe jo chahye ye letter me likha hai, aap padhlen…

**daya:** mujhe jo chahye maine bhi ek letter me likha hai.. tum padhlo..

both read each other's letter..

**daya to shreya:**

shreya meri zindagi, tumne mujhe sabkuch dediya hai, ab mujhe apni zindagi ki sabse badi khushi dedo..meri adhoori zindagi ko puri kardo, tum samajh rahi ho naa…

**Shreya to Daya:**

daya, thnx meri zindagi me aake aapne bohat khushiyan di hai mujhe, holi ke din mae apse ek cheez maangna chahti hu.. wo ye ke mujhe mukammal(complete) kardijiye, mae puri tarah se apki hona chahti hu.. aap samaj rahe hain na mae kya chahti hoonn…

both turn around , look at each other with thousand emotions. daya opens his arms, shreya comes and looses herself both hugging each other tightly…

a lot of time passes like dis..

clock strikes 11..

abhirika and dareya hear lot of noise in the hall..

they come down to find the whole team..

**abhirika together:** ap sabko holi ka gift dena tha humne isiliye bulaya..

**all:** kaisa gift

**abirika:** guess kijiye.

**acp and salunkhe: **aisa kya suspense, jaldi batao, kal bureau jaana hai.

**abhijit:** salunkhe sir ap aur acp sir aap dono dada and nana banne wale hain….

**salunkhe and acp:** matlab ye ke tum dono mamma and papa…

**abhirika:** haan sir..

salunkhe and acp hug each other..

**all shout:** congratulations sir and thankyou for the best holi gift ever…

**Happy Holi**

A/N: happy holi to all my friends… I hope ye story ap sbko pasand aaye.. thanx to all of you for encouraging me to write.. thanx for the reviews in previous stories.. all types of reviews are welcome…


End file.
